Love's Angel
by JoMatrixL0
Summary: A Van/Fiona Romance. Van is beginning to realize that he loves Fiona, but will a new evil threaten to tear them and everything they love apart? Rated pg-13 for violence, emotionally intense moments and one pure evil bad guy. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Starlight memories

Love's Angel  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Zoids or any characters except my own.  
  
Any similarity to works real or ficticious is purely coincidental.  
  
(a/n: this takes place right after the last episode of season 1 when Van and Fiona leave from the cornation. )  
  
Van looked up at the stars. The night was crystal clear, the stars seemed to shine rather bright. He sighed. He had been through a lot and this really was his first chance to sit back and think about things. Saving the entire world was a fact not lost on Van. He would never have made it this far if it wasn't for his friends, for those that believed in him, and Fiona.  
  
Especially for Fiona. She was the one who never lost faith, who stood by Van the most. He was falling in love with her....  
  
Van took his eyes of the placid night sky and shifted his eyes over to Fiona. She was already sleeping, curled up in her sleeping bag, just close enough to the fire to keep her warm. The flickering light of the fire illuminated her face, almost making her appearer like she was glowing. A soft smile stayed at her lips. Van smilied. Watching her seemed to make him feel warm and comfortable on the inside. He hoped silently to himself that she would love him just as much. Van was snapped out of his reverie a few moments later by Zeke, nudgeing him to get some sleep. Van, nearly losing his balance, caught himself before he rolled down the small hill he was on. Zeke sweatdropped. Van yawned and got up and hopped into his sleeping bag, not four feet from Fiona, with Zeke watching over the Blade Liger. Van entered a pleasent dreamless sleep.  
  
He smelt food. Van yawned and opened his eye slightly. Fiona had already gotten up and was cooking over another small fire. Fiona turned and saw that Van was awake.  
  
"Good Morning, Van!" Chimed Fiona, happily cooking some form of hot cereal, along with a pot of coffee, with the givaway salt shaker nearby. Van awoke completly now, pulling back his sleeping bag and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Here, have some coffee!" Fiona said, smiling as she gingerly held out a cup to him.  
  
"Um..thanks..." Van said, accepting the coffee. How could he refuse? He took a sip. Salty as ever. He stomached it, not wanting to offend the kind gesture. Fiona sat down next to the fire eating, and Van pulled up another folding chair next to her.  
  
"So, how'd you sleep?" Fiona asked, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Good.." Van said. After mostly worry for the past week, it was nice to just stop and have normal small talk. It was a lot for one kid to go through.  
  
They finished eating and took down their camp. Van couldn't stop looking at Fiona. When was he going to tell her? Maybe tonight. Fiona, humming the while, took the camp geat and put it in the Liger while Van and Zeek looked of into the horizon. A few minutes passed and Fiona came and sat with them.  
  
"Do you think we'll find the Zoid Eve this time?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I dunno. But you can bet we'll find it sometime! Nomatter how long it takes! Right, Zeke?"  
  
Zeke roared in approval. Fiona smiled. She knew that with Van they could rest assured that they would.  
  
They turned their heads toward each other and stared into each others eyes. Van looked quizically into the innocent smiling eyes of Fiona. Was this the time?  
  
The moment was interupted by the sound of explosions from just behind them. 


	2. The Shadow Liger

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids nor any characters except my own.  
  
All similarity to events real or ficticious are purely coincidental.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Van, Fiona, and Zeke jumped up with a start at the sound of the explosions. Two hundred yards off was a Blade liger. It was unusual as it was pitch black, with a silver streak down the side. Van growled.  
  
"Don't I ever get ANY rest?" Van yelled. "Go, Zeke!"  
  
Van hopped up into the cockpit of his blade liger as Zeke merged with it's Zoid core.  
  
"Common, Fiona!" Van called down to her.  
  
"Comming Van!" Fiona said with a nod as she hopped in the back of the cockpit.  
  
Van turned to face this new adversary. The image of his new opponent appeared on his screen. As could have been expected, he wore all black, right down to a pair of dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, to jet black hair. He just snickered.  
  
"Hello Van." The boy said.  
  
"What do you want with me!?" Van yelled. Fiona tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"Calm down, Van." Fiona said, still an innocent expression glued to her face.  
  
Van sweatdropped and nodded. The boy began to speak up.  
  
"You are in my way, Van. My name is Crow. [a/n geez what is it with black bird names? Raven, and now Crow ^_~] I'm the best zoid pilot ever, destined to rule planet Zi, and no lucky kid is going to stop me and take my glory!" As he ended the essage the screen returned to the view of the black zoid.  
  
Geez maybe you are overreacting just a little?? Van just got to thinking when laser cannon shells began to hit him.  
  
"AHH!" Van cringed. "Alright, you asked for it!" Van began to work his controls.  
  
The Blade Liger began to run forward. As the black one fired Van moved to the side.  
  
"Is that the best you got??" Van challenged.  
  
"why actually.......no." Crow smiled confidantly.  
  
Van deployed his blades. The started glowing with negetive (a/n was it positive or negetive?) particles. Van smiled to himself. He had every confidence he could win. At the other zoid, Crow just snickered again. Pressing a few quick buttons on his controls his zoids suddenly deployed his dark blue blades. He snickered again. It was all too easy. He fingrered one last button. His swords blasted energy from their tips and formed a giant ball of postive energy. The energy ball was attracted to the blades of Van's liger and sped at an alarming rate, turning into a beam. Van was heading straight towards the black liger when it was fired. It was moving to fast!  
  
"Van, put away the blades and jump to the side!" Fiona yelled from the back.  
  
"Zeke!" Van yelled.  
  
The Blade liger jumped and put away the blades, but the beam still grazed the side of his liger. It was knocked back off it's feet from the force of the blast.  
  
Van shook his head and glanced at his control panel. Red warning lights were flashing, and a wireframe of the blade liger appeared pointing out damage. Van looked back at Fiona. She was ok, curled up in a fetal position, biting her lower lip hard. Van returned towards looking at his screen. Major damage was taken to the starboard side of the Blade liger.  
  
"Zeke, can you get Liger up again?" Van asked. Zeke responded with an uncertain roar.  
  
Van pressed a few controls and managed to get the blade liger up to it's feet. Crow appeared on the screen again.  
  
"You don't stand a chance. Why not just give up now?" He said, fingers ready to fire everything he had at Van. "This is my shadow liger. Much superior to an average blade liger." Crow disappeared from the screen again.  
  
Van felt a tap on his shoulder again.  
  
"Van, get out of here..we can't fight this in this condition now!" Fiona said, pleading.  
  
"I know, I know, but how am I going to do this?" Van replied, eyes still focused ahead.  
  
Van pulled up a map of the area. He had to find someway to get out of here. He spotted a few towns that had repair shops...a few caves...there was no where to go.  
  
Crow started to move his liger. He walked in close to Van's, mocking him. Crow's liger bit into the back of the Blade liger. The liger roared in pain, as Zeke Van and Fiona braced themselves. With a flick of the controls Crow picked the blade liger up and threw it a few yards off. Van got up again. He had on chance to stall this fight..  
  
As soon as Crow came near again, Van put up the shield, blocking the bite. Van, in one swift movement, deployed his blades and swung the liger around, slicing through the leg of the shadow liger. Crow didn't have time to respond with his anitblade attack. Van's liger collapsed from the damage it sustained. Crow cursed at his monitor.  
  
"I suppose I'll let you live then...I don't have the time to finish you right now. Just remember.." Crow let his sunglasses drop, revealing deep black eyes that seem to peirce the soul..."I will destroy you."  
  
Crow sped away from them.  
  
---------------------------------------------- 


	3. The Truth Revealed

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any characters besides my own. Any similarity to events true or fictional are completly coincidental.  
  
Here comes chapter 3...  
  
------------------------  
  
Van hopped out of the cockpit of the damaged liger, with Zeke following. Fiona climbed down the frame of the liger.  
  
"Fiona, are you ok?" Van asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Van...I sensed something...." Fiona said, turning her head to stare into Van's eyes.  
  
Van knew what she was talking about. He had seen it when he had removed his sunglasses....  
  
"He's you, Van...." Fiona said, looking distrought.  
  
Crow had looked exactly like Van. He was the same..but different....  
  
"I know, Fiona..." Van said. Fiona almost looked like she was going to cry. "Come, lets see if we can't get the liger to a repair shop, and then we can call Doctor D and see if he can tell us anything about this..." he said.  
  
After a quick tune up on the damage from the devestating antiblade beam, the Blade Liger was good enough to walk. The two again returned to the cockpit and hobbled of to the nearest town. After a few long miles they had finally reached Azul Town. It ws a placid town, situated on a peaceful pure blue lake. When the people of the town noticed they were damaged they immediatly sent out a team of mechanics to help them. The damage was severe, but not beyond repair.  
  
"How long will it take to get up to 100%?" Van asked them.  
  
"Um, it will probably take about a few days." Replied the chief engineer.  
  
"Make it twenty four hours, I need my liger, I have to beat the guy who did that to it." Van said, pointing at the damage."  
  
"Yessir, anything for you, Van. It's quite a pleasure meeting the child who deafeated the DeathSaurer." The man saluted. Van smiled nervously and sidestepped away. He was to young for this much fame...especially when it brought just as much new danger. Van walked into the hotel room where he and Fiona were staying. Zeke stayed outside, trying to speed up to repair process by binding with the liger. Fiona was sitting on the bed, waiting for Van to come so they could talk to Doctor D, who Fiona had just got on the line.  
  
"When is Van coming......oh there you are Van!" The old doctor said, still as hyper as ever..(too much salt in the coffee...)  
  
"I got the Doctor on the videophone, Van!" Fiona smiled cheerfully while sipping more coffee...  
  
[a/n..fear the coffee....]  
  
Hey, grandpa. We need your help." Van said to the doctor. Doctor D just nodded and listened attentivly. "I met another oponnent today, his name is Crow. Only thing is, he looks exactly like me. He even pilots a special Blade liger, which he calls the Shadow Liger. What is going on here?" Van said, trying not to get exited and start yelling.  
  
There was a moment of silence as the doctor looked at his computer screen.  
  
"Van....I might just know what is going on..." The doctor said, no longer his cheerful self.  
  
"Gramps..what is it?" Van said, begining to feel a certain sense of dread. Fiona felt it too, she looked like she was quivering.  
  
"Van, since the coronation two days ago, Emperor Ruldolf has declassified and hacked into the secure documents that Prozin kept. In an effor to improve realtionships, some of that data has been exchanged with the Republic.....Van, Crow is you. Literaly. Prozin had a backup plan. It appears that he took your DNA from one of your encounters and used it to create a clone of you. Not only that, using special technology he was able to set up a nueral link. He has the same brain as you as well, except for one difference.  
  
"What..is that?" Van said, stumbling for words. Fiona was biting her lip again, not sure she wanted to hear this, although she already knew.  
  
"He is the exact opposite of you. For all your good qualities, he has bad qualities too. He warps everything good into something evil. Van, be careful, he is the perfect weapon against you. That is why his Blade liger is equipped with the antiblade beam, it knows your strengths and is able to counteract them.  
  
"So what can I do?" Van said, looking at the sheets on his bed. This time Fiona put her arm around Van to comfort him.  
  
The doctor stopped talking and again becoming his usually self said "Oh I don't know I have faith you will think of something!" The doctor paused to laugh insanely. "Bya, Van! Seeya Fiona!"  
  
"Wait a minute Gramps...." Van yelled just as the phone went dead. He sighed.  
  
Fiona looked over to him, suddenly confident again.  
  
"Don't worry Van, Doctor D is right! I know you will think of something!" Fiona said, beaming a beatiful smile. Van couldn't help but feel just a little better because of that smile. That warm feeling again passed through him...He would talk to her tonight...  
  
"Hey Van, let's go get some food!" Fiona said, jumping off the bed and running out the door.  
  
"Hey, wait up for me!" Van said, running after her.  
  
-Meanwhile-  
  
Crow was waiting. When he left his "brother," he had been picked up by his remote whale king. He had to re-equip, so he headed back to the secret base Prozin had left him before his death. He would be able to counter Van's shield, he was sure of it. It would take him about 24 hours untill he would meet Van again....and Fiona.....  
  
Crow smilied.  
  
He was sure it would be an encounter not soon forgotten.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Well, review time!  
  
I hope to have the next chapter up soon.... 


	4. Beyond words

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, nor any characters except my own. (Namely Crow.)  
  
And simiarity between this and any events real or fiction is purely coinidental.  
  
Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! Again, I hope you enjoy!  
  
~Matrix  
  
-------------------  
  
Fiona certantly had a way of finding the most elegant resturants. And Van thought he liked food....  
  
Fiona had led him to the towns best resturant, The Seashore Grill. It was a rather nice place, decorated with an almost wooden pirate ship look. It was not very busy, the moment the walked in they were able to get a nice seat, one that had a window overlooking the lake. As always the lake seemed to be like a mirror, reflecting everythin from being almost unaturally still. The tables were nothing fancy, round wooden one's, yet it completed the atmosphere. Van and Fiona took their seats across from each other. Fiona spoke.  
  
"Van, I hope this food will help you relax. Besides, you are going to need your energy anyway!"  
  
Van smiled to himself. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the particualr flying papaya incident on Mt. Isolena. Fiona seemed to guess what he was thinking.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure they don't sell flying papayas here!" Fiona said.  
  
They both laughed. It felt good. He didn't know when they would laugh again.  
  
"Don't worry Van, order as much as you like. Money isn't a problem, since they are giving you everything for free after saving the world and all." Fiona said, trying to flag down a waiter to ask for a glass of water.  
  
"I guess that is kinda cool huh" Van said, his mind finally lifting from the topic of Crow. He ordered just a glass of water too.  
  
The next time the waitor came around they placed their orders. Van ordered a platter of shrimp and streak, while Fiona ordered salmon steak. They also ordered a plate of crablegs to share. The food was exceptionally good, they weren't sure if that was because it really was good or just they were starving. Although the food was good, both really cherished the conversation the most. Over dinner they talked about the good times, the bad times of their adventure. They talked about when he had just broken her out of the capsule, how funny she was because she couldn't remember much. They talked about when the first met Irvine, how Van always yelled at him for wanting to take Zeke. There reminiscing coninued to Moonbay, to meeting Doctor D, Raven, all the people they met inbetween and finally sucessfully coronating Rudolf as Emperor, the latest event in their journey. Van took another sip of his water and looked out on the lake. In a few minutes the sun would begin to set. Fiona took her final spoonful from her dish of strawberry icecream. Van looked at Fiona again. He decided. Tonight would be the night.  
  
"Hey, Fiona, wanna go outside and watch the sunset?" Van asked cooley.  
  
"Oh, sure I'd love to!" Fiona replied.  
  
The two walked out of the resturant, not without a couple of handshakes for Van. Van wasn't sure whether to like the attention or not......  
  
They passed by the repair bay on the way out to the lake. The Blade liger was coming along well, Van decided. It looked like it would be done in time. Zeke aws still there, trying to aid the process. That was ok. He just wanted to be with Fiona for now. They soon left the city boarders and began to walk across the lake, looking for a clearing in the trees where they could rest. AFter a few minutes of walking the found a nice spot, that gave a wonderful view of the sunset. Van, varrying a blanket, unrolled it and set it down on the grass. He motioned for Fiona to sit down. She happily oblidged. For a few moments, the two just sat side by sie and watched the sun in silence. Van was finally ready, and decided to break the silence.  
  
"Fiona..." Van said, turning towards her.  
  
"Yeah?" Fiona replied, likewise turning.  
  
"Fiona, threre's something I need to tell you, and I've been putting it off for a while. You've been with me since the beginning of our quest, and you have been the one that has held the most hope and believed in me the most. Fiona, I love you................." Van said, not sure whether to keep his eye's open our not, praying silently for a positive answer.  
  
Fona just looked at Van for a moment. Then with her usual cheerful suddeness she replied as well.  
  
"Van, I love you too. I've been putting it off as well. I care deeply for you, more tha anyone else on this planet." Fiona said, still holding a feeble smile, hoping she hadn't embarrased herself.  
  
Van couldn't have heard a better answer. Both blushing, neather could think of anything to say, so instead the just pulled close to each other and embraced. It was a beatiful scene, the two new lovers embracing by the last light of the sun, casting a orange/purple glow on them. Van was begining to realize exactly what true love felt like. The warm feeling of love that he usually got seemed to well inside of him, it was happiness beyond joy, beyond words to describe it. They pulled apart, still holding each other, both gazing into the other's eyes, this time the eys full of love and warmth.  
  
"So should we.." Fiona started, Van, guessing her thoughts, finishing "kiss?"  
  
They both nodded, both blushing extremely red. Van pulled her close to him and with some degree of trial and error their lips finally met. It was the most wonderful thing that had every happened in their lives. They both were runnong out of breath but neither could pull away, not that they wanted to anyway. Van loved the sweet fragrance of her hair, felt indescribably happy with her close to him, being able to feel her heartbeat. They gave up trying to sit up and just lied down, still continuing the embrace and kiss which seemed like it would last forever. The sun was almost completly down now, and the moon was starting to illuminate the clearing. The stars were shining bright, and a light rain started to fall. The continued to kiss untill they both were incapable anymore, and fell asleep lying in each other's arms.  
  
-next morning-  
  
Van was happy beyond words. Wouldn't his sister have a fit if she knew that he had kissed someone! It seemed that nothing could dampen his spirits, untill he was pulled back into reality by a phone call from Doctor D.  
  
"Hey! What news have you got now, Gramps?" Van said, not willing for his mood to be spoiled by the danger they were in.  
  
"Van, you love Fiona, correct?" The doctor said, looking serious again.  
  
"Um..how did you know tha....." Van was cut off.  
  
"Well when you've ben alive as long as I have you begin to notice these sorts of things." The doctor laughed insanely again. He coughed to clear his throught.  
  
"Well, anyway Van, you must not let Fiona out of your sight!" He said sternly.  
  
"Why..?" Van questioned.  
  
"Think about it. Crow is the exact opposite of you, and warps all things you consider good. So what's the opposite of true love?"  
  
Van paused for a second to let it all sink in.  
  
".......lust...."  
  
-----------------------  
  
well review time again!  
  
hope you liked.... 


	5. FIONA!!!

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, nor any charcters besides my own. Any similarity to and works real or fiction is purely coincidental.  
  
A/N:  
  
Thanks for the reviews ^_^  
  
Here come the next chapter....If you don't hate Crow yet.......you will now.  
  
enjoy.  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Van tuned of the video phone. He had an ominous feeling of dread..he knew this was not a good thing. Van heard water running. Fiona had gone to take a shower. Van just lied back on his bed for amoment. As long as he was still here Fiona should be safe. Crow was set to ruin his life, and he would start by hurting Fiona...  
  
Van could not let something like that happen. He wouldn't let Crow get his hands on her. Van rolled over on his side. The Liger would be ready soon. He would be ready to fight this time. Van sat up again and checked out his nearby computer console. Gramps had uploaded a quick technical sketch on what they knew about the Shadow Liger. Unfounrtuatly, that was not a lot. The main weapon they knew about was the antiblade-beam, the weapon that homed in on the particles givin off by Van's blades. So that means he would have to use his blades quickly and resheath them, or else be destroyed by the beam. Van knew in his gut that the Shadow Liger had more in store then what they knew about. If what the doctor said was right the Shadow Liger would be equiped with more counter measures to Van's weapons. As long as he had Fiona to give him support, he would be fine, he would make it through. But with her being the next target....he didn't want to think about this right now. He closed his console and turned on the television. He flipped mindlessly through the channels. Soap operas, cartoons, news, nothing seemed to interested him. The waiting game was killing him. He got the phone and dialed in another number. The engineer answered, along with Zeke to the side of him.  
  
"Van sir, I'm happy to report that the Blade Liger is functioning at optimal efficiency!" The man said, and Zeke roared in agreement.  
  
"Thanks, and thank you too, buddy," Van said, addresing Zeke as well. "Zeke, stay there, I have to keep an eye on Fiona." Van said, but all heads were tuned to something in off in the distance. Suddenly explosions sounded. Screams were heard. The engineer finally came back on the line.  
  
"Van! The Shadow Liger has been spotted! Come quick!" He said, holding his ears from the sound of the explosions. "we don't have any other defensive options!" He said again.  
  
Van nodded. The Liger was ready, he would go. At least since Crow was there, he couldn't hurt Fiona. He shut off the phone and got up, ready to run out of the room. Fiona had just exited the bathroom with a towel on, as Van ran past.  
  
"I'm going to stop Crow, Take care of yourself!" Van said, kissing her on the cheek as he ran past.  
  
"Be careful, Van!" Fiona said, trying to remain serious when grinning like a schoolgirl.  
  
"I will!" Van asid as he rounded the hall, out of sight.  
  
Van quickly reached the outside of the hotel. Luckliy a man was getting on a motorcycle as he was exiting.  
  
"Sorry sir, I need to borrow this!" Van said, taking the keys and hopping on the bike, speeding away.  
  
"HEY!" The biker said.  
  
Van couldn't stop. He was blinded by the need to stop this now once and for all. He drove haphazardly, weaving inbetween cars, just barely missing some. It seemed like hours until he reached the repair bay. Zeke saw him coming, and blasted into the air, coming down and bonding with the Blade Liger. Van jumppe dof the bike, letting it skid and hit the side of the building. He took another jump and landed in the cockpit Zeke had open for him. It closed with a wooshing noise. All systems were indeed operational, if not better than average.  
  
"Mobilizing!" Van said, running off to meet himself.  
  
The Shadow Liger was stading in the prarie outside the city. Van pulled up, facing it dead on. A message appeared on his screen. "  
  
Hello again, Van. Time to die."  
  
It disappeared.  
  
The Shadow Liger started running to the left. Van tunred left as well and started running along side it.  
  
"This time you are not goin to win!" Van said the the other pilot. No answer.  
  
"Coward, huh" No answer again.  
  
Van didn't care. The shadow liger stopped moving and Van quickly turned, ending up behind the Shadow Liger.  
  
"Goodbye Crow!" Van said, firing his shock cannon.  
  
The cannon hit their mark, but instead of hitting the Shadow Liger, the shadow Liger's image faded out, leaving only a small remote zoid. Van fought the urge to swear.  
  
"That..that...worm! It was a decoy!!!!!!" Van screamed into his control panel.  
  
Fiona was in danger now, all because he had underetimated his opponent. He had to find her, and quick. She was counting on him....  
  
---------  
  
Crow set his Shadow Liger down in a patch of trees beyond the lake. He was smiling to no ended, taking great pride into how dumb his counterpart was. The cockpit opened. Crow turned around, grabed Fiona's hand and ripped her out of the cockpit down to the forest ground. She has gagged and her hands and feet were bound. Crow forcefully ripped off the mouth gag. He snickered.  
  
"I honestly don't see how you could possibly like him, ya know." Crow said, sitting down besides Fiona, who was terrified. The fear showed in her eyes. Crow loved it.  
  
"Can't you see? Look at me." Crow threw his sunglasses to the groung, revealing Van's eyes, pitch black to the core. Fiona could barely look at them and turned her head.  
  
"I SAID LOOK AT ME!" Crow screamed, backhanding Fiona across the face.  
  
"You'll get more than that if you start screaming. " Crow said, smiling at her misery and pain. Like prey about to be caught. Crow grabbed her face and turned it to look right into his eyes. He couldn't stop smiling now.  
  
"I am superior to Van in everyway...my zoid, my eyes,...." Crow moved his face closer to hers, forcing her to look directly into his eyes up close.  
  
"I should be the one you love...you are too pretty to be in love with that fool..."  
  
Fiona couldn't stand staring at him anymore. He was not like Van at all, he was pure evil..he took delight in other's suffering...Fiona tried to call out to Van in her head.....  
  
Crow just smilied and hit her again.  
  
[a/n: WAhhh! I'm so sorry Fiona!!!! ;_; Die Crow!]  
  
----  
  
Van began to round the lake. He had to hurry. Fiona was in danger, he'd never forgive himself if something happened to her. Zeke roared, he shared the same thoughts. Suddenly Van felt something...Fiona was reaching out to him.  
  
"Hey, Zeke, do you feel it too?" Van asked. He got a roar in reply.  
  
"Yeah. She's suffering. We gotta hurry! Zeke, find her!"  
  
Zeke roared again. Van's screen lit up with a map of the lake. Using Zeke's powers as an organoid and Fiona's mysterious abilities, Zeke was able to locate Fiona. The ran of in that directing as fast as they could. Van engaged the boosters.  
  
-----------  
  
Crow just laughed at her suffering.  
  
"Come on? Don't you like me?" Crow asked. Fiona tried to back away. Crow grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"Gee, you're gonna hurt my feelings..." Crow said, pulling her back over. Fiona cringed. Crow began to run his fingers through her hair. Fiona was trmbling in fear now. It seemed to feed Crow, he was loving every minute of it. He was playing with her like a mouse captured by a cat. He twirled her hair in his fingers.  
  
"You are very prett...." Crow said, suddenly cut of by the sound of a zoid. The Blade Liger. Crow just sat there, still holding Fiona's shoulder with one hand, her hair with the other. Van and Zeke hopped down to the ground and approached Crow.  
  
"Get your slimy hands off her!" Van yelled.  
  
Crow looked up at him.  
  
"Oh? And what are you going to do to stop me, Van?" Crow said, right after that he pulled Fiona close and tried to kiss her. Fiona tried to fight, but it was no use. He was too strong. Van's blood was boiling. He had reached his limit. He ran over to Crow and was about to attack him, when he suddenly stood up, dragging Fiona with him and threw her at Van. Van cought her just in time. Van huggd her tight. Fiona, tears welling in her eyes, hugged back just as much.  
  
"Aw. What a touching moment." Crow said, interupting, him leaning up against the side of his zoid's leg. "Take her. I don't need to have her to destroy you...besides, I'm sure there are plenty of other girls out there..." Crow said, hopping back into his Liger.  
  
Van growled at him.  
  
"Come on, Fiona! Get in the Liger, we have to stop him!" Van said, looking Fiona in the eyes.  
  
"Ok Van....it's ok now..I have you back with me." Fiona managed a smilie again. She would be fine.  
  
The two hopped into the liger and Zeke binded with it again. The ran out into a more open area for fighting.  
  
"You are one sick person!" Van screamed.  
  
"Huh. Your only talking about yourself.." Crow said, taunting him.  
  
'No.." Fiona said, making sure that it didn't hit home with Van. "You aren't and will never be like him! He's evil to the core.."  
  
Van nodded.  
  
"This time you're going down!" Van said. He mobilized and started to run forward.  
  
Crow shook his head. 'So he's gonna try again?' He thought. 'Pathetic.' Crow worked his controls and ran forward as well. The two zoids clashed togther, trying to claw at each other. They seperated and charged again. Neither did much damage. Crow fired his beam cannon. Van jumped to the side and tried to counter with a shock cannon attack. The Shadow liger dodged with ease and fired at Van, this time hitting him. Van pressed a few buttons and but up the shield.  
  
"Let's see you stop this!" Van challanged.  
  
Van charged forward.  
  
Crow just yet again smilied.  
  
"Goodbye." Crow said. He flicked a switch.  
  
The Shadow Liger opened it's mouth and fired a beam. The shield on the Blade liger shattered, and the cockpit rocked back and forth. Shadow was ready to follow up with his blades but Van was able to recover in time and jump. Sudden;y though his iger lost all power and his combat system froze.  
  
"What the? What did that come from??!!" Van said.  
  
"Van, the pressure it put on the shield to shatter it backed up into your main combat system, overloading it." Fiona said, looking over technical readings in the back.  
  
"I'll spare you for now." He snickered. It'll be much more painful for you to see everything you love destroyed. I'll destroy this world, everyone you love, then I'll destroy Fiona -a shame really- and then finally when everything is gone, I'll take your life. Till we meet again." Crow shut of the link and smilied. They would not live to much longer. He left like a shadow.  
  
Van opened his cockpit. Van, Fiona, and Zeke climbed to the ground. Fiona, a smilie beyond happiness, ran and embraced Van, holding tightly around his neck. Van held her against his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Van, I don't know what would've happened if you didn't save me."  
  
"Don't worry. You've always been there for me and now I'll be there for you." Van said.  
  
They kissed, nowing they were in for a long battle....  
  
---------------  
  
OMG that was sooooo hard to write .\  
  
Poor Fiona..  
  
....and so starts the real battle. The battle for Van's world..... 


	6. Moonlight battle

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any characters besides my own. Any similarities between this and any events real of fictional is completly coincidental.  
  
Again, thanks for the encouragment! I'll try to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can...  
  
enjoy.  
  
----------------  
  
The metalic sounds of the Blade Ligers legs was strangly soothing to Van. Zeke was piloting the Liger, trying to let Van get some sleep. It was no use, he couldn't. The night was pure black tonight, making the stars seem unusually bright. Van looked behind his seat over to Fiona. She was sound asleep. Good. She needed her rest. Van got a blanket out of a compartment and put it on Fiona. Again, she looked so peacful sleeping, a strand of hair blowing over her face. Van moved the strand aside. He unwillingly turned back again. It would be a long night. They had reports from the Doctor that the Shadow Liger had been spotted moving towards the Empire's capitol. He was probably going to try to attack Ruldolf. He punded on his controls in frustration, forgetting that Fiona was still asleep. He looked back. She didn't stir. Good, he didn't wake her. He wanted to get Crow badly now...after what he tried to do to Fiona. He rested his head back on his seat. He would get no sleep tonight.  
  
---------  
  
Fiona blinked for a few moments, having to readjust to being awake.  
  
"Van, are you up?" Fiona whispered over to the front seat.  
  
"Yeah, all night." Van replied, sounding tired. He needed the rest...  
  
"Oh.." Fiona replied, taking a brush and starting to brush her hair.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll never let him take you again...." Van said, looking back at her, his eyes looking like they were filled with a mixture of anger, sadness, and determination.  
  
"I know Van." Fiona said, smiling at him. Fiona thought to herself..'and if he did, Van would come and rescue me'  
  
Van reached over and touched her cheek.  
  
"Come on, lets go stop this madman...." Van said. Fiona smiled.  
  
Van turned back to the controls and took over from Zeke. They pressed on full speed ahead.  
  
--------------  
  
-meanwhile at the Palace in Giegalos- (a/n that is the name for the empire capitol, correct?)  
  
The newly-coronated Emperor Ruldolf just sat there, watching everyone run around, trying to increase security. He had been briefed on the situation. Van's evil twin was going to try and kill him..didn't he just get done with this 3 days ago? Nothing ever stays peaceful for long. The defense zoids were deployed around the palace. Ruldolf knew he wouldn't feel safe until Van arrived. He folded his hands and waited.  
  
---------------  
  
Crow looked ahead. He was shivering in joy just thinking about how he would ruin Van's life. No one would be a match for him. He would destroy Ruldolf first...then everything else.....  
  
---------------  
  
Van arrived at Giegalos. He stoppped his Liger right behind the walls of the palace after recieving a security permit to go inside. Van, Fiona and Zeke walked up the palace stairs to the throne room.  
  
"Van! Nice to see you again so soon!" Ruldolf said, standing.  
  
"Hi Ruldolf!" Van said, running up to shake hands.  
  
Fiona smiled and bowed. Zeke roared.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Zeke and Fiona!" He said, laughing.  
  
"Ruldolf, we won't let Crow get to you. So don't worry, ok?" Van said, again regaining that confident look in his eyes.  
  
"I know, Van." He said in reply, again looking confident. "Your quarters are ready. Please follow me." Ruldolf started to walk away.  
  
They followed. They were soon led into a royal guest room. The three looked in awe at the room. It was huge. Two Huge beds graced the center rear of the room, with large silk canopys. A elegant ornate table was directly in the center. A massive fruit basket sat on the table, filled with apples, oranges, lemons, limes, mangos, kiwi, and specially for Van, papaya. A exit to the side of the room lead to an extraordinary bathroom, complete with emperial tile and an amazing jacuzzi.  
  
"I hope you like your lodgings.." Ruldolf said, only to sweatdrop, watching Van dive into the fruit basket, eating papayas. Fiona turned to Ruldolf.  
  
"Thank you very much" Fiona said, smiling and bowing politly.  
  
"Sure, no problem. If you need anything, you know where I'll be." He said this and began to walk back to his throne room.  
  
Fiona and Zeke both sweatdropped. Van was still stuffing his face with papaya.  
  
------------------  
  
The entire day had passed without event. It was night again, stars crystal clear, like the night before this ordeal started two days ago. The moonlight rested on Van and Fiona. They had walked into the Royal gardens after sunset. It was a very beautiful garden. Three were trees of every shape and color, colorful flowers were growing everywhere, giving off a sweet fragrance. Van and Fiona were sitting on a bench, next to a crystaline flowing fountain. Again, they sat kissing. It was a very romantic scene, illuminated by moonlight among the color and splendor of the garden. Falling in love was the best thing that ever happnend to him, Van decided. Fiona was sharing the same sentiments. Her warmth gave him comfort, a break from the stess his new enemy. Fiona was enjoying it too, letting Van's warmth wash all her fears and bad memories away. Both broke away for air.  
  
"I love you, Van" Fiona said, restering her head against his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too... Van said, his hand running down her soft hair.  
  
Van wished this moment would last forever.  
  
Fiona had tears in her eyes, not of sadness, but of happiness. She had never been as content or as happy as she is when she was with Van.  
  
"You are the most beautiful girl in the entire world, Fiona..." Van said, sounding almost awkward being his first attempt at acting romantic.  
  
Fiona just smiled up at him, still resting on his shoulder. She put her arms around his neck and pulled up, their lips meeting again. He had got his answer of what Fiona thinks of him. Fiona, leaving one hand around van's neck, reached back into the poor of the fountain and splashed some water on Van.  
  
"Hey!" Van said, smiling.  
  
Van dipped his hand into the water as well, splashing Fiona. Fiona giggled.  
  
This soon erupted into a splash fight. Both kept splashing water at each other, and both were smiling and giggling all the while. Acting frivolus like this seemed to lift even more stress. When they had finished playing, both were soaking wet. They paused and stared into each other's eyes and began to kiss again. How Van wanted this night never to end........  
  
It wasn't going to work that way, though.  
  
They were interuppted by the sound of an alarm. Both broke apart and started to run back to the Blade Liger. They knew what this meant. Crow had arrived. It was time to fight. Still soaking wet, they both reached the hanger in the palace where they had moved the Blade Liger to. Zeke was already there, and as soon as he saw them he blasted into the Blade Liger again. Some of the other pilots stared and wondered why the two were soaked to the bone, but there was no time to ask anything. They had to protect Ruldolf. Van and Fiona climbed up to the cockpit. Van looked back at Fiona. She looked concerned.  
  
"Don't worry, everything will go fine! Besides, we have help this time." Van said, although deep inside he had that same feeling of dread again.  
  
Fiona nodded and attempted to smile. She knew what Van was thinking inside...  
  
Van kissed his hand and touched it to her cheek. It was time to go face their fears face to face again.  
  
The substantial imperial guard force zoids went out first to join the one's already put on defense. Van followed behind. He didn't want to be at the front lines. He would wait to see what would happen.  
  
In a few moments they were outside the city. The Shadow Liger was approaching, any moment and it would be in firing range. The time seemed to drag on. Finally it entered firing range.  
  
"FIRE!" Shouted the commander of the forces.  
  
All the zoids began to fire. A massice cloud of smoek arose from the shell blasts around the Shadow Liger. When it cleared, it was evident they had failed. It's shield was up. Van got a message from crow on his screen.  
  
"Oh, so we have help now don't we? Well, it doesn't matter. I will not fail." Crow said, again taking off his glasses. Fiona looked away suddenly, memories recently taken away coming back. "What's the matter Fiona?" Crow said again, mocking her. He snickered evily. "Your hurting my feelings again."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Van screamed at him.  
  
Crow focused his black, void like eyes on Van.  
  
"For now, I'll get to her eventually though....now to the task at hand...destroying your world...." Crow said, putting his sunglasses back on, as the screen went blank again.  
  
The Shadow Liger began it's counter attack. The guard forces kept firing, but his shield was still up. Crow deployed his blades. They began to glow. Crow had to commend the guards. They must surely know their end is coming, yet they still fire at him. Proud to the last moments..to proud to admit deafeat. The blades had charged up a massive amount of energy. Angling his blades forward in one swift motion, the blade shgaped beams started to spin away almost like boomerangs. The spread out and hit the front lines of the zoids. The energy made a giagantic explosion and knocked out comunications for a few seconds. Van was horrified when he saw what had happened. Almost all of the zoids were desroyed, once great fighting machines to a mere pile of rubble. For the ones that weren't destroyed in one hit, Crow fired shells from his blades untill they collapsed upon themselves. Van was the only zoid left.  
  
"See what I mean?" came Crow's voice again. "Nothing can save you."  
  
"We'll see...Good always wins, remember?" Van said.  
  
"Not this time." Crow said, smiling and then cutting off communication. Van was left again with the Shadow liger, circling him, waiting for a chance to pounce on it's prey. Van turned with it. He would not let him get him of guard. Teh Shadow liger raised it's blades and fired shells at Van. Van jumped over to the side and countered with his shock cannon. Crow dodged and swung his blades down and attempted to slash Van. Van jumped over him and landed on the Shadow Liger's back. Crow moved his blades upwards, peircing the bottom hull of the Blade liger. Crow then fired his cannon straight into the Liger's gapping hole. Van was blown off of his back, his liger sprawling on the ground, damaged. It was no use, Van couldn't get it to move. Many vital cuircuits had been severed.  
  
"See? You can't mess with me." Crow said. He walked off toward the palace.  
  
"NOOOO!!" Van yelled. He pounded the controls in frustration."Zeke, buddy, can't you do anything?" He said, pleading.  
  
Fiona closed her eyes and folded her hands.  
  
------  
  
The Shadow Liger started firing on the palace. Van was no mach for him. His mission would be easy. Suddenly, Crow noticed two stormsorters fly off. Crow knew. They had the emperor. He had escaped from his grasp. Crow swore.  
  
------  
  
Van looked up and saw two stormsorters fly off. Van was relieved. The baron of wings had recued Ruldolf again. Fiona smiled.  
  
Crow came walking back toward the injured Blade Liger.  
  
"Untill we meet again, Van!!!!" Crow said, furiously. He would not let Van keep winning these small victories.  
  
The shadow liger stomped on the Blade liger, doing more damage, causing electricity to flow through the cockpit and some control screens to blow out. With that, the Shadow Liger ran away.  
  
Fiona reached over and hugged Van. They were safe again.........  
  
for now.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Cool, for what I thought would've been a boring chapter turned out pretty awesome IMHO...  
  
Review time! 


	7. March of Terror

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any characters except my own. Any similarity between this story real or fictional is purely coincidental.  
  
-------  
  
Fiona, Van and Zeke stood by the damaged liger. Still wet from the fountain, Van and Fiona were shivering. The huddle close for warmth as another cold wind blew. Emperor Ruldolf was safe, thank goodness. But now they had to worry about the Blade liger. Zeke roared anxiously.  
  
Two jeeps drove up to where they were, it was the repair crew they sent for.  
  
"Van...if we don't get the liger fixed in time, we might not be able to stop Crow.." Fiona said, shivering.  
  
"I know.." Van said, turning towards the repair personel. "I know. It's bad, isn't it?"  
  
The repair men just looked at him sadly.  
  
"It's going to take a while to be fixed," they said.  
  
"Exactly how long?" Van asked.  
  
"About a week." He replied disdainfully.  
  
Van just stayed quiet. Fiona rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. They both knew what this meant. Without the Blade Liger for a week, Crow would have his oppurtunity to strike. What could they use to try to stop the Shadow Liger? It mangled every other zoid it faced.  
  
"Better start working then." Van said, getting into a jeep to take them back. "Come on, Fiona" He waved her over.  
  
Fiona jumped into the jeep as well, Zeke following.  
  
----------  
  
They had soon arrived back at the palace. Luckly Ruldolf was taken so quickly, the palace wasn't too badly damaged. A few creators where shells hit ont he outerwall, but everything else remained perfectly intact. They entered the main hall and walked up the stairs to their room. Van didn't even feel like eating Papayas, he just fell down on his bed, hands over his face. Fiona sat down besides him, after taking an orange to munch on.  
  
"So what happens now?" Fiona asked, peeling the orange.  
  
"I guess we just wait, maybe try to find another zoid in the meantime to battle Crow with. It's not looking good right now." Van said, hands still over his face.  
  
"Well, we have to do something. Crow will stop at no end to cause you pain. Maybe someway we can stop him...." Fiona said, taking a bite of the orange.  
  
"Hold on, I'll try calling the repair men. Maybe they have a spare zoid on hand." Van said, picking up his phone and sitting up he dialed in the number.  
  
The screen crackled before it came to life.  
  
"Hey, do you have another zoid I could use in the meantime?" Van asked  
  
"Sorry sir, all the zoids have been destroyed by Crow. We have some being transported from the republic, but It'll take at least one day to get here, seeing as most of zoids in the battle against the DeathSaurer that were destroyed depleted most remaining supplies." He said, looking nervous. The line went dead.  
  
Van lied back again the same way he had before. Fiona finished her orange and rested her head on his chest.  
  
"I guess we just wait now...." She said.  
  
------------  
  
They had fallen asleep like that for the night, Fiona resting on Van. Fiona sudenly stirred. She sensed something...  
  
She woke up and flipped on the television. She knew what she was going to see and didn't want to, but she had to anyway. It was on every channel. The Shadow Liger had struck.  
  
"Van, wake up!" She said, running over to him and shaking him.  
  
"What is it, Fiona?" Van said, awake and ready.  
  
"Crow has started again..."  
  
Van jumped up and ran to the television. He almost couldn't bear to look at it.  
  
Azul town had been obliterated.  
  
They showed clips of the Shadow Liger mercilously firing at any one he saw, destroying every building in his way. All that was left was a near craetor of blackened earth. Crow was out there, causing pain to many, and Van was powerless for at least one more day.  
  
------------  
  
"VAN SIR! THE ZOIDS HAVE ARRIVED EARLY!" Someone called into his room about five hours later.  
  
Van quickly ran out with Fiona and Zeke. In the Courtyard there were five new zoids to choose from.  
  
"Which one is the fastest?" Van asked the repair chief.  
  
"Oh probably that red command wolf." Doctor D said.  
  
They paused for a second.  
  
"GRAMPS? What are you doing here??" Van asked  
  
"Oh well I came over and happened to be just in time to supervise the repain on your zoid. I'm planning on adding a little something special to it too." He laughed "With me on the job it might even be done a bit early! Take that command wolf and go!"  
  
Van and Fiona smiled as Zeke bonded with the command wolf and the two jumped into the cockpit.  
  
They would try to make a stand against Crow. Working the controls, Van lead the command wolf out on the road. They would find crow and stop him.  
  
--------------  
  
A few hours into the trip, they we contacted by Doctor D again.  
  
"Van, I think I've figured out where Crow is going to strike next." The Doctor said. "Judging by where we've seen him heading, he's going to Mirral city. It's really close to where you are! Hurry!  
  
Van nodded and shut the link down.  
  
"Zeke give it everything you got! I need speed!" Van said.  
  
Zeke roared and sped up the command wolf.  
  
----------  
  
In a short amount of time they had reached Mirral city. They were going to be ready, so they soimply remained outside of the city, waiting. Another episode of the waiting game was not something Van looked forward to. He rested his head against the seat. He would make sure he was a sharp as ever..he couldn't let Crow win.  
  
"Van....are you going to be alright?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah..I hope so." Van said in reply, to stressed to be cocky anymore.  
  
Fiona reached over and put her hands on his shoulders.  
  
Van waited some more.  
  
------------  
  
Warning lights went off on Van's control screen. The Shadow Liger was here. Van pressed some buttons. He would take the initiative this time. He opened a channel to Crow.  
  
"Hello Crow. This is as far as you'll go."  
  
"Ah, I see you havn't learned your lesson yet." Crow looked down and smilied. "Fiona, you should really come with me..." Van turned off the channel and cut Crow off.  
  
"Let's get him, Zeke!" Van yelled, pushing his control sticks forward and running toward the Shadow Liger. With a quick mvement to the side, Van turned and fired. The Shadow liger dodged and fired back. Van jumped to the left and fired his main cannon. The Shadow Liger put his shield up and charged, hitting the Command wolf and knocking it down. Van forced it up again. This time Crow charged with his blades just as Van had gotten up. The Blades passes right through the wolf, cutting it in two. Van, Fiona and Zeke abandoned it before it exploded. The fell to the ground and rolled for a few feet. The Shadow Liger roared. It turned again toward the city. Van and Fiona were forced to whitness first hand it's power. With no mercy, or kindness whatsoever, Crow destroyed the entire city. He attacked ant person left that hadn't evacuated, crushed and car he got a hold of. Fiona had to look away. Van glared at the Shadow Liger. He would stop Crow if it was the last thing he did. He held Fiona tight.  
  
He wouldn't rest until Crow was stopped. 


	8. Beginning of the End

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids nor any characters besides my own. Any similarity to events real or fictional is purely coincidental.  
  
Here we go...here comes the last 2 chapters to Love's Angel.....  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Van and Fiona just stared at the blaze caused by Crow, holding each other close. This needed to stop. The Command Wolf they had came in has been blown to peices, and with the city destroyed there was no way to get a ride back. Crow's mission was to ruin his life. He did better. He made it a living hell.  
  
Everyone looked behind them when Zeke roared. On the road a little bit away there was a zoid coming towards them. It was...a gustab.  
  
"It's Moonbay!" Fiona said, jumping up and waving.  
  
"And Irvine's there too.." Van said, seeing his command wolf trailing behind.  
  
It seemed like forever until the Gustab finally arrived where they were. The cockpit swung open, revealing Moonbay, just as predicted.  
  
"Hi, Van!" She said, hpping out and running up to them.  
  
Irvine jumped down out of his command wolf and caught up with Moonbay.  
  
"Hey, heard you needed a little help, so we decided we'd come by." Irvine said.  
  
The reunion was cut short when everyone simultaniously just looked in awe at the ruins of the city.  
  
"I heard they only got three fourths of the city evacuated...." Moobay said.  
  
Irvine just stared.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to Van, who was trembling.  
  
"WHY ME!!!!???" Van yelled, falling ot the ground and crying.  
  
Fiona went over to him and rubbed his back. Van sobbed more before finally standing up.  
  
"Guys, are you sure you want to help me? This is going be dangerous." Van said, adressing them all.  
  
"Hmm...well it's never stopped us before.." Irvine said, smiling.  
  
Monnbay gave a thumbs up. Zeke roared. Fiona embraced and kissed Van. He had got his answer.  
  
"Alright, lets go back and get that Blade Liger fixed up!"  
  
---------------  
  
Crow laughed maniacally in his cockpit. Prozin would have been proud of him.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"What report do you have, Sir?" Prozin asked the leading scientist on Project Blackbird. "Oh..and it better be good..."  
  
"Yes, sir, Admiral Prozin, sir....We have sucessfully stabalized Freiheight's DNA sir....Using growth acceleration processes we have managed to make him the same age as Van. See for yourself...." The scientist said as he pushed a few buttons on his control panel. A nearby capsul was realeased, there standing a human boy, jet black hair.  
  
"Excellent work, doctor..." Prozin said. "Have you completed the nueral optimising link yet?  
  
"Well, actually sir, you are just in time to witness his birth. We are transferring and reversing the polarity on Van's thoughts and transferring.......now."  
  
With that a few lights began to blink, and the boy opened it's eyes. It was a moment Prozin would never forget...he was so proud. The eyes were pitch black. They drew you into them, warped your thoughts. It was perfect. The boy spoke.  
  
"Prozin...." He said.  
  
"Hello. I'll name you......Crow. Listen carefully, Crow. I'm about to take the throne using the Deathsuarer, the most powerful weapon ever. There's only one person that might get in the way. You are my backup plan, Crow, my only hope for revenge. If I should be defeated by Van freiheight, you are to ruin his life. I want you to destroy him, break him, drive him insane. Torture him as much as you can by destroying the things he hold dear. Stop at nothing. Here, I have a ziod for you, you should be inpressed." Prozin finished and started to walk into the next room of the lab. "Follow."  
  
Crow followed. His eyes almost seemed to be even blacker in joy when he saw what Prozin had for him.  
  
"This is the Shadow Liger. It's your's..."  
  
Crow hopped into the cockpit and looked at the controls. It was the perfect machine.  
  
"It's equiped with all sorts of new weapons to combat Van's tactics. You should not have to much trouble beating him." Prozin said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Prozin sir.." Crow said, evil seeming to pour from his eyes.  
  
"Very well then. If you are not needed on the event of my death, you shall become my right hand man, more than Raven is."  
  
With that, Prozin left.  
  
***end flashback***  
  
Crow was happy how events were folding so far. It would not be long now. Van's torment would be good enough now, it was time to finally end it. He would still attack any villages along the way of course, but it was time for the final torment. Then the suffering would be complete.  
  
He headed towards the Wind Colony.  
  
---------  
  
An intermediate chapter till the final one...The history of Crow. How did you like? Please review! 


	9. Love's Angel

Love's Angel  
  
Chapter 9  
  
--The Final Battle & Love's Angel-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, nor any characters besides my own. Any similarity to events real or ficitonal is purely coincidental.  
  
The Final Chapter...  
  
---------  
  
Another crystal clear night. It was strange how they always came at times like these, at moments were you scarcly had time to stop and watch them. Van turned his eyes away from the window and looked at the scene. Moonbay, Irvine, Fiona, Doctor D, a horde of Mechanics and himself were all working on the Blade Liger. With all this work being done it shoud be ready far ahead of schedule, and not a moment to soon. Crow was heading towards the Wind colony. Crow had jammed communications somehow, it was impissbile to evacuate, crow would be there fast. He was ready to start dealing the last blows to Van, destroying his home and family. He should have enough time to catch him, seeing as it wouldn't be long untill the Blade Liger was back in action. Zeke nudged him to get back to work. Van sighed and returned to recalibrating the leg stabilizers. Work usually took his mind off things, it didn't this time. Pessimissim wasn't usually Van's cup of tea either, but he couldn't help being depressed. Would he be any match for Crow? Everytime they fought he never stood a chance, would some miracle save him this time? Van had studied tactics whenever he took a break from repairing the Blade Liger, but what could that do? Even worse was Moonbay and Irvine risking their lives as well. Fiona walked up behind him.  
  
"Van..it would help if you were turning that wrench in the right direction...." Fiona said, laying her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"uh..huh? Oh..yeah..." Van said, trying to right the bolt in the right direction this time.  
  
"Please try to concentrate, Van. It won't do any good if your so preoccupied with Crow that you can't perform well." Fiona said.  
  
"I know....it's just so hard...." Van said, the wrench slipping and hitting his knee. "Ow.."  
  
"Listen to me Van.." Fiona said, bringing her forehead touching his. "You've got to keep your head clear. Worrying like this is what Crow wants. You can't let him win without fighting..." She finished.  
  
Van nodded and kised her.  
  
"Yeah, I know, you're right." He said.  
  
Van returned to work, this time efficiently.  
  
-------------  
  
Crow pulled in to another secret imperial base set up by Prozin. Here would be what he needed to easily dispose of the last of Van's world.  
  
------------  
  
They all looked upon it, impressed. The Blade Liger was completly repaired, and shone beatifully, like the sun peaking through the clouds.  
  
"Well, it's done." Doctor D said, evidently proud on the speed at which it was repaired. Despite the grim circumstances, they all had to smile seeing it complete and whole again.  
  
"Well Van, enjoy your last moments of free time, whenever you are ready we move out." Irvine said.  
  
Ok..got it.." Van said. Van beckoned for Fiona to follow him as he left the hanger.  
  
Doctor D went back to running diagnostics, Zeke was resting, and Moonbay and Fiona were left there to talk.  
  
"So, do you really think we stand a chance?" Moonbay asked, looking questioningly at the Blade Liger.  
  
"Well, from what we've seen the Shadow Liger is one heck of a devil....we really can't be sure." Irvine said in reply.  
  
"I guess so....we just have to wait and hope." She said, running away to prepare her gustab for battle.  
  
--------------  
  
Van pulled Fiona back into their room, and they both sat on the bed.  
  
"Fiona, we don't have much time left..I just want you to know, whatever happens, I love you." Van said.  
  
Fiona looked into Van's moist eyes, sharing the same emotion with little need for her words.  
  
"I love you too, Van. Don't worry....As long as we have each other...right?" Fiona said, hugging Van.  
  
"Yeah..till the end.." Van said, holding Fiona and rocking her back and forth.  
  
Fiona pressed her head against his chest, closing her eyes and for one brief second in a world with so much turmoil, feeling the rising and falling on Van's chest took away her troubles. Van fought to keep tears back. It seemed like for the first time in a long time he was unsure of himself. Maybe it hit home more, knowing that it was genetically himself who was carring out these plans, that his deep dark side locked deep inside him was this evil. Was it his fault that this was happening? No, it would have been worse letting Prozin rule. Van would do his best to save his family, Moonbay, Irvine, and Fiona. Failure was not an option. Van moved a strand of hair out of Fiona's face.  
  
"Come, it's time..." Van said, just as reluctant as Fiona to start going.  
  
----------  
  
Fiona's thought were scaring her. Never had she felt doubt..her hope and trust had always been in Van. What was so different now? Maybe becuase it was Van that was the enemy..not the true Van, but still all the attributes of Van.  
  
She didn't want to think like this. No, she would count on Van. If worse came to worse they would eventually meet up in whatever was waiting for them after death. It was time to go..  
  
-----------  
  
Van hopped into his newly fixed Blade Liger along with Fiona, and Zeke who bonded with it. Moonbay and Irvine were also set to go, Gustab and Command wolf fit for battle.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Van asked through the commlink.  
  
"Irvine here, ready and able." Irvine said cockily into the comm.  
  
"Moonbay here!" The transporter replied.  
  
"Fiona, you ready?" Van said behind him.  
  
"Yep, sure am Van!" Fiona said, knowing it was a sort of half truth...she was..but she had her fears...  
  
Van paused for a second.  
  
"Alright then, lets head towards the wind colony and finish this!" Van yelled.  
  
With that, the three zoids mobilized.  
  
--------------  
  
Crow had finished installing the new weapon system. He was ready to finish this. He hopped into the cockpit of his Shadow Liger and mobilized. Van would not survive this encounter.  
  
--------------  
  
The three zoids pushed their zoids to the limit trying to get to the Wind colony in time. Van was afraid they might be too late, but he kept his fears inside. This was not the time to make the other team members doubt. he looked at a viewscreen that he called up. They were not far now. He could only hope that he would beat Crow there. The sounds of the feet of the zoids which he once found relaxing now was maddening. He wanted to get this battle over with fast.  
  
-------------  
  
As Van feared, Crow was there first. As they approached the wind colony, Crow was just standing his Shadow Liger in front of it, taunting them, waiting. He wanted Van to see this. As soo as the Hero's were in range he opened a channel to them.  
  
"Nice try Van, but you are just a little too late." Crow said, ending his message. Van and the crew watched in horror at what they saw. The Shadow liger began glowing with a strange purple/blue light, and suddenly opened it's mouth and let loose a charged particale cannon. The beam passed over the wind colony, leaving only a patch of molten earth. Crow laughed.  
  
"MARIA!!!!!!!" Van yelled.  
  
As Van was recovering Moonby and Irvine pressed ahead. Moonbay fired cannons and Irvine fired his shots as well. The shadow liger easily dodged.  
  
"Honestly, you could at least make it a challenge!" Crow said, turning his guns toward the two, firing. Crow let loose a devestating beam of energy from his blades that knocked both zoids over doing heavy damage to all parts of them. Van couldn't save them in time..  
  
"Irvine! Moonbay! Come on, do you read me? Please still be alive in there!" Van yelled into his console.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
Van moved his blade liger to face Crow.  
  
"Are we having fun yet, Van?" Crow asked, mocking him.  
  
Van moved to the right and released his blades, trying to get a quick swipe in. The Shadow liger dodged and fired it's antiblade beam. Van wasn't ready for the rapid firing of it and was hit hard. Luckly Zeke put up the shield in time to block most of the damage. Van started to circle strafe around the Shadow Liger, firing his laser shells at the same time. Crow just followed him around with his shield up.  
  
"So how do you like my new charged particle cannon?" Crow said.  
  
"Not especially.." Van said, sweat rolling down his forehead.  
  
"...Good." Crow smiled evily, chargin his cannon and firing. Van barely dodged it.  
  
Van, to counter it, ran forward, and spun in the air as not to fall down on the shadow liger again, released his blades and tried to twist and cut the shadow liger. He moved out of the way and hit Van with cannons. Van quickly righted the fallen blade liger.  
  
"I'm starting to get bored, lets end this now." Crow said, staring at the blade liger and pressing some controls.  
  
Using the same blade energy beams Crow hit the blade liger hard. It was knocke dbackwards, Van and Fiona being thrown out of the cockpit, their buckles ripping apart from the force. The fell to the groud and rolled int he dust a few times. Van got to his feet and was forced to watch at the blade liger was vaporized by a charged particle beam.  
  
Zeke was still fused with it.  
  
Van just dropped to his knees again. It was all over, wasn't it? Fiona put his hand on his shoulder. Suddenly a shell blast caused them to split apart and fall in different directions.  
  
"Ah lets see," Crow said, opening his cockpiut and yelling at them. "Which do I destroy first again? I was going to get Fiona first, but I changed my mind....It would be more painful for you to die not knowing what would happen to her." Crow grinned with pure evil. He hopped back into the cockpit and aimed the Shadow Liger's mouth at Van.  
  
"No!" Fiona shouted. She ran in front of Van. "If you must you get rid of us both at the same time!""  
  
Crow opened his cockpit again.  
  
"I suppose if you must...I can make that sacrifice." Crow said, taking a last moment to look at Fiona before dropping into his cockpit.  
  
Van and Fiona just looked at each, straight into the eyes again.  
  
"I suppose we are together untill the end, huh?" Van said, putting his arms around Fiona.  
  
"The way it should be..." Fiona said.  
  
They kissed.  
  
Crow was laughing insanly behind the cockpit.  
  
"GOODBYE!" Crow said, charging his particle gun.  
  
Van and Fiona felt a warm light surrond them.  
  
Suddenly, instead of being dead..Van was still alive...he was still breathing...still kissing Fiona...what was happening?  
  
"Fiona?" Van said, breaking their kiss.  
  
Fiona smiled.  
  
"I guess the legend is true...the story of love's angel..." Fiona said, beckening for Van to look around.  
  
They were floating 10 feet above the ground. Crow was out of his cockpit again, trying to understand what was happening.  
  
"YOU TWO SHOULD BE VAPORIZED!" He yelled.  
  
He hopped back in and fired again. This time the beam just passed right through them. He was angry.  
  
Van looked around more. To his surprise, a mass of light formed on the ground. The formless light of pure white formed and solidified into..the blade liger! And Zeke! They had come back from being destroyed...  
  
Irvine and Moonbay's zoids got up again too! They hopped out of their cockpits, looking dazed and confused.  
  
"It said that if an evil so great would be over come through the love most pure, the opposite of the great evil that would nearly destroy all...Van, your love is the opposite of Crow...." Fiona said, now smiling, beaming rather.  
  
What was a few moments ago a lava pool now formed the Wind colony again.  
  
"Everything that Crow did is being reversed, Van!" Fiona said, hugging Van.  
  
Across the world, everything that Crpow had destroyed and killed was comeing back to life. The white light radiating from Van and Fiona was spreading everywhere, nearly to blinding preportions.  
  
Crow got out of his cockpit again.  
  
"What happened? It's not supposed to WORK LIKE THIS!! VAN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"  
  
Van stared down at him. Victory was there's.  
  
"No, I don't think so. Not this time." Van said.  
  
A beam of light emerged from them and hit Crow and the Shadow Liger.  
  
"NOOOOoooooooo!!!!!!!" Crow screamed, as the Shadow Liger and the evil that was Crow ceased to exist, by the power of the opposite love.  
  
As the light created by thei love shined through the world, Van and Fiona embraced and kissed passionatly, a embrace of the love that would last for eternity.  
  
THE END!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
**star wars like ending music plays**  
  
A Matrix Production.  
  
Based on the story idea by: Joseph  
  
Writer: Joseph  
  
Director: Joseph  
  
A special thanks to all those who have reviewed!  
  
---------------------------  
  
PS: Look out for the sequel/companion to Love's Angel, comming soon!  
  
The Lost Years.  
  
Documenting just what happneed during the 4 years between seasons one and two.... 


End file.
